Super Smash Bros. 6/Sir Arthur
Sir Arthur (スコーピアン Sir Arthur) is the main protagonist of the Ghosts 'n Goblins series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes In terms, Arthur is an another glass cannon in the game, able to rack up damage but can't take it too much. He's also very bad at launching and chooses to play keep-away with his weapons, making him sometime projectile-based like Mega Man. Arthur's damage is unique as once he takes 70% damage, his armor will shatter, leaving Arthur in his boxers. While in his boxers, Arthur now weighs considerably less and takes slightly more damage from attacks before being launched off the stage. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Arthur slashes his sword horizontally twice from right to left, before bashing the opponent with his shield. * Side Tilt - Sword: Arthur slashes his sword downwards in an arc in-front of him similar to Mega Man's Forward Aerial (Flame Sword). * Up Tilt: Arthur raises his scythe upwards above him overhead to attack opponents above him. * Down Tilt - Shield Deflect: Arthur pulls out his shield and holds it in-front of him while crouching. This move can deflect projectiles back to the opponent or works as a counter-attack as Arthur thrusts it forward if the opponent directly hits him. * Dash Attack: Arthur charges forward as he points his lance at the same direction in-front of him. * Side Smash - Tornado Magic: Arthur creates a tornado in-front of him that pushes the opponent forward. The damage and a size depends on charge. * Up Smash - Nuclear Magic: Arthur creates a large energy sphere above him, which suddenly splits into two blasts that move straight to left and right. * Down Smash - Lightning Magic: Arthur electrifies his hand, raising it into the air as a lightning bolt strikes it, summoning two other bolts around Arthur at both sides. * Neutral Aerial: Arthur spins around, his hands outstretched as he tosses a bunch of knifes around him while in the air. * Forward Aerial: Arthur hurls his axe diagonally downwards in-front of him, meteor-smashing the opponent downwards. If hit on the ground, it will roll along the ground similarly to his Down Special. * Back Aerial - Firebrand Sword: Arthur does a quick sideways slice with the Firebrand Sword behind him. * Up Aerial - Lightbringer Sword: Arthur swings the Lightbringer Sword upwards above him like Robin's Up Aerial with the Levin sword. * Down Aerial: Arthur points his lance downwards and then suddenly plummets towards onto the ground. He will carry the opponent down with him if he hits them while falling. * Grab: Arthur reaches out with his right hand in order to grab the opponent. * Pummel: Arthur whacks the opponent with his sword while holding them. * Forward Throw: Arthur does a hefty kick in the middle of the opponent's body, pushing them forward and away. * Back Throw: Arthur spins multiple times with the opponent on his lance before throwing them backwards far away. * Up Throw: Arthur throws the opponent into the air and then stabs them with his lance upwards to launch them more further. * Down Throw: Arthur throws the opponent onto the ground and then shoots them repeatedly with his crossbow. * Neutral Special - Lance: Arthur tosses a lance forward which travels forward at average speed, dealing average damage and flinching knockback. When used in the air, Arthur will stay in the air while tossing a lance. He can throw up to 2 lances at a time. **'Custom 1 - Dagger:' Arthur tosses a dagger which goes faster than a lance but deals small damage. Can be spammed. **'Custom 2 - Swallow Blade:' Arthur throws a swallow blade that automatically tracks the opponent before flying towards them. He can throw up to 3 of these at a time. * Side Special - Torch: Arthur tosses a torch into the air in an upward arc. Upon touching the ground, it will create a giant inferno that lasts for 2.5 seconds. If the opponent steps into this flame, they will receive fire-damage and multiple hits before being launched away. **'Custom 1 - Tri-Blade:' Arthur throws a sword that goes above him and moves in a "L" shape before returning back to him like a boomerang. Doesn't cause much damage, but is slightly faster and easier to connect though. **'Custom 2 - Crossbow:' Arthur pulls out a crossbow and shoots 2 arrows at an upward diagonal direction. They can home in on opponents for several seconds when close to them before falling off. * Up Special - Dragon Shield: Arthur quickly mounts on a dragon shield which makes him fly for a short period of time before falling back to the ground, helpless. He can move freely in the air during this and can be protected from below. **'Custom 1 - Heavenly Slash:' Arthur jumps into the air with a quick, rising slash from his sword like Ryu's Shoryuken. Works as an anti-air attack and can lift the opponent if it connects. **'Custom 2 - Hellbound Slash:' Arthur slashes upwards with his sword as he throws it into the air and then jumps, falling downwards while pointing his sword at the same direction to make a giant shockwave around him on the ground. It can spike the opponent if all hits are connected. Works similarly to Ike's Up Special. * Down Special - Axe: Arthur throws a large axe at a 45 degree angle. It will knock down airborne opponents and will roll along the ground if it hits on it before returning back to Arthur. **'Custom 1 - Scythe:' Arthur throws a small scythe which goes faster but travels a shorter distance. It can even damage opponents when coming back to Arthur. **'Custom 2 - Discus:' Arthur throws a disc-like weapon which goes slower but does more damage than other variations. It has a longer distance though. * Final Smash - Golden Armor: Arthur exclaims "Behold the power of a true knight!" as a bright gold suit of armor flies towards and attaches to him. Now, Arthur not only has super armor, but all of his Specials are improved greatly. The Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds before his armor breaks to underwear while using the Final Smash again during this makes him regain his silver armor. **His Neutral Special is now Goddess' Bracelet, which allows Arthur to shoot large, short-ranged fireballs from it forward. It does powerful damage but it goes slower. **His Side Special are now spinning blue flames and they can travel further on the ground. **His Up Special has a bigger shield which flies more faster and allows Arthur to attack while flying. It even lasts longer. **His Down Special is now a pair of double-edged bladed axes which deals double damage of the default variation. Taunts * Up: Arthur raises his right arm, facing the screen and says: "Still going!" * Side: Arthur puts his lance over his shoulder and smiles, before going back to his fighting stance. * Down: Arthur transforms into a frog by the Magician who suddenly appears and turns back to normal before it disappears. Idle Poses * Arthur moves his arms around. * Arthur raises his hand up to the screen, looking at the screen with a grin. Cheer * All Hail Sir Arthur! All Hail Sir Arthur! All Hail Sir Arthur! All Hail Sir Arthur! On-Screen Appearance * Arthur runs on-screen in his boxers and picks up his armor, putting it on. He then shouts "Huzzah!" as he readies himself into his fighting stance. Victory Poses * Arthur looks at the key descending from the sky and grabs it, raising it in the air before saying "Cleared without a miss!" * Arthur is seen using Lightning Magic before shocking himself and suddenly destroying his armor, showing him in boxers. * A zombie is seen chased on-screen and then destroyed by a flying lance as Arthur rushed in to the screen before jumping in the air in victory and then landing on the ground. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHNyBgMllt4 (Stage Clear - Ghosts 'n Goblins) Losing Pose * Arthur claps to the winner on his armor or his boxers depending how he's KO'd in the fight. Trophy Description Arthur has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Sir Arthur Arthur is a brave knight who ventures into the depths of the Demon Realm to rescue his beloved Princess Prin Prin, who gets captured by Satan and other demons in each game he appeared. His main equipment is a steel armor, which he loses when damaged to show him on his boxers, and his trusty lance that he throws at enemies. * Ghosts 'n Goblins (NES, 1985) * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (SNES, 1991) Sir Arthur (Alt.) W.I.P. * Ghouls 'n Ghosts (ARC, 1988) * Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins (PSP, 2006) Classic Mode: Knights of Smash Arthur fights various characters who are knights (or are armed with swords), expect Round 5 where he fights Simon due to similarities between their games (as many said). Costumes * Grey armor, brown beard * Blue armor, yellow beard (Lancelot) * Pink armor, light blue beard (Princess Prin Prin) * Brown armor, white beard (Astaroth) * Yellow armor, blue beard (Samael) * Bronze armor, orange beard (Lucifer) * Red armor, dark purple beard (Firebrand) * White armor, red beard (NES sprite) Trivia * Like Mega Man, Arthur's animations are based on his classic game series. * While using a shield to block himself, Arthur has either Shield or Mirror Magic as it slowly orbit around/in-front of himself similarly to Yoshi's egg shield. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins